Messages In a Post-it
by Legenmarriedforever
Summary: They never liked big romantic gestures or are people who are typical romantics but once this tradition started it never stopped. Barney & Robin give each other a message in a small post-it note paper over the years and it all started by a slip up from Barney one morning. Season 4 to present and beyond.
1. The First I Love You

A/N: Okay, I didn't want this to sound too cheesy mush-gushy, lovey-dovey, and I hope this isn't too OOC for them but since it's almost Valentines Day I wanted to do something with a romantic B/R. I believe that Barney &amp; Robin have their own traditions in their relationship that nobody knows about but them so I wanted to do something to show that they can be romantic but in small doses. They love each other enough to sometimes not say things out loud but they are also very private loners so I think this fic works for them.

Description: The meaning behind any message is from the heart rather it's a modern day text message, a leave your message after the beep kind of message or in this case a small simple message on a post-it note. Big gestures are lame in this world but the small gestures are from the heart and ever since Barney and Robin started become more than just friends these little messages are their way of saying I love you. They don't say it out loud but they know it's true. For the rest of their lives this little tradition never became old or dull

Enjoy, happy Valentines Day!

* * *

It happened by incident, it wasn't supposed to have been said especially in the early stages of their dating relationship. But, it happened and once it happened it continued to be a thing they both liked doing for each other. It wasn't anything big like buying your significant other a car or any kind of romantic gesture Ted ever did for a girl. This was small, a small gesture that told them both that they love each other. The small gesture had become grander/bigger than any big romantic gesture there is. No, this was big for them, neither loved big romantic gestures and at one point just plain hated them. But, ever since they fell in love those little notes they leave for one another each morning or each night or whenever they feel like leaving a message on a tiny piece of paper it never gets too romantic or cheesy. It's just simple and sweet so that tradition happened to continue into their marriage.

The little post-it notes became their own inside joke that became to mean something more. A big romantic gesture that meant more to them than anything else. Over the years, even when they weren't together romantically they still left a little note that expressed that the other one still cared.

_Robin, I have to go to work but I hope we're still on for dinner later._

_Love you: Barney_

_Oh, P.S. Was that too soon to say the L word? I'm so stupid sorry didn't mean to say that so fast and only three weeks into seeing each other._

He at first didn't mean to say that and it was a bit too soon to say something like that especially for someone like Barney Stinson who never says that unless it's to his mother, brother, friends or the exception. In this case the exception is Robin. But, it wasn't too soon because in those three short weeks after their talk and make out session in the hospital they had both been secretly believing that they are in can take back the Love You in the post-it but it did make Robin realize something that she hadn't yet realized or understood.

She too loves Barney, she was always afraid of saying I love you to someone so quickly cause it meant that the relationship might not last longer than a week. But, with Barney it seems right to say I love you to him and mean it even if it's on a post-it. Which, now years later still reminds her of her love for her husband and the amount of honesty and trust and love that those little pieces of paper represents even when they aren't together in someway.

_**No, it isn't too soon I love you too.**_

_**Robin**_

She had wrote this reply the following morning before she went off to work. Robin was never one to do cheesy romantic stuff like saying I love you on post-its so soon into a relationship but that summer was the best summer of her life and she will always cherish those times she spent with Barney hiding being together from their friends. She's still shocked that nobody actually caught them.

She remembers one early morning when Barney had stayed a bit too long at Robin's apartment and left before dawn and before Ted wakes up to catch Barney sneaking out her bedroom. But, this particular time was a close one but it made for a funny post-it message when Robin went over to his place the next day.

"Barney, I'm here are you home yet?" Barney had given Robin a key to his apartment for emergencies but soon the apartment became a home, a place she can call her second home which surprisingly Barney didn't mind.

Barney wasn't home yet but sitting on the coffee table was a note from Barney.

_I think I almost got caught this morning;_

_Talk more when I get back_

_Love you_

Barney came home fifteen minutes later where he was greeted by an almost naked Robin.

"Welcome home, sorry about not kissing you goodbye this morning. I can't believe Ted almost saw you leaving." Robin says in a sexy low seductive voice walking over to Barney standing near the front door.

"How was your day?" She says places both of her hands on both lapels of his suit jacket.

"Wow, you're ready to go aren't you?" Barney says with a laugh, damn God did something right when this wonderful woman came into his life. He would have never thought that being committed to someone was this much fun, it's exciting to not only spend time with Robin but to be having so much amazing earth shaking sex was something most men dream about and some only get to accomplish in a lifetime.

"Always." She says taking off his jacket and the unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt.

That night was legendary and that summer was amazing. They didn't realize it then, but they were falling in love, neither said anything at the time and neither would even admit it to themselves but they were. That summer brought out a whole new side to both of them, Robin had been a sex kitten but also came to discover a new meaning to her life and actually embraced love. For once in her life she was in a relationship that didn't make her feel less than, she was having fun with her best friend and having the best sex of her life. And, Barney he didn't understand what being cared for and committed to someone meant, this had been too wonderful for him but it also opened him up to commitment that is loving from both sides of the relationship. but he too embraced the feeling of being in a real committed relationship that didn't seem all that bad. They admit that both are terrible at relationships but it seems so easy and fun being together, they never felt so alive before.

By the end of the summer those post-its had become something they both did to tell the other one that they are loved. Even years later when she looked at the box of things from their relationship she truly realized and understood what being in love really meant.

Happiness...


	2. Thinking Of The Future

This chapter takes place in season 7 I decided to get B/R back together when they should have gotten back together at that point in the show. Robin has a realization about her future.

**Happy Desperation Day**

* * *

To say that he was terrified was an understatement but the moment he thought he was about to lose Robin forever was the moment everything he thought was important to him meant nothing anymore. The moment he knew that she was okay he realized he can't live his life the way he is. So, he texts her that night to thank God she survived this nightmare.

_So relieved to know that ur alright._

_**Thanks**_

After that he called her and they talked for a few hours about everything that's been happening lately with them. The right time to let it all out there and tell each other the truth was in this conversation, it's one that they both needed to have along time ago and by the end of it they were both laughing and enjoying talking to reach other in a normal way again.

"That was a very brave thing to do Scherbatsky I admire you for taking that risk and landing that helicopter. If that was me I would've freaked out but you stayed calm through it all." They met the next day for coffee and talked about her crazy but scary adventure.

"Well, I was freaking out I was just trying not to die along side my co-worker." Robin's happy to have Barney and her be back to their normal friendship even though it had been a rough few months for them it was nice to finally have her friend back.

"I'm glad you didn't, we all need you around to make fun of Canada. Hey, remember the days when you did those stupid little fluff pieces at the end of the news? That was fun but this was scary." Barney has this frightened look on his face which immediately let Robin comfort him by placing her hand onto his and giving him a smile before saying.

"Hey, I'm fine. Really, all I was thinking about at that moment..." She pauses trying to find the right thing to say in this moment. The things she really wanted to say to him, the things she held back from saying all these months since they had their one night stand. "Was, you." The last word becoming a struggle for her to say because she was holding back from crying while trying to say the right things without completely breaking down in front of him.

"The last few months, this thing between us and what happened last night it all got me thinking about what ifs. The what ifs of what happened between us, the what if I chose you, what if I believed that I could trust myself enough to follow my heart but when things became too much for me to handle I bailed. I bailed on us, I bailed on the one thing I made me happy. When I thought I was pregnant, it really woke me up to where my life was going and the one thing I took from that is." She is about to break but Barney holds her hand and gently rubs his fingers over her wrist.

"I'm alone." She says with tears now falling down her face. "I mean, I have my job but that isn't enough and then last night happened and it brought everything that happened in the last three months. These times made me realize just how alone I am. I don't mean to put this onto you but I." This last part comes out easily to her while wiping the tears from her wet cheeks.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Barney fills in the blanks, realizing that Robin's talking about him but he let's her finish what she's telling him.

"A lot. I know everything between us has been so crazy lately but I can't help thinking I lost you." Now he gets it, he hates this feeling too it's something that he constantly thinks about. Losing Robin, both metaphorically and literally which could have happened the night before. He never thought he would feel this way towards anyone and it made him realize something that he's never admitted to himself or to anyone.

He's in love, the kind of love he tried to avoid for years but there is only one person in this world he will always love and the thought of losing her forever is the most frightening thing to ever think about happening. He's always been terrified of showing any real feelings for anyone because he's terrified of getting hurt again, especially her who has broken his heart more times than he can count. But, now it all hit him and made him think that losing her is not an option for him in anyway possible. As her friend he cares about her and wants the best for her but as the woman he loves and would want to spend the rest of his life with.

"If I knew how you really felt that night on the boat I would've told you how I really felt about you. I still loved you I just wasn't sure if you loved me or wanted to try again. I didn't tell you the things I wanted to and I regret not doing so because I did and still do. This whole time since we broke up I couldn't help but think of you and us." Now they're both tearing up which got them to embrace first in a hug and then in a long kiss.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other for a few minutes before Robin talks again.

"I love you Barney always have and the thought of losing you was the reason I took the easy way out and chose someone I didn't love. I was also not sure of how you felt then." He looks at her and slowly takes her loose hair out of her face that was still flushed from the kiss a minute ago.

"I love you, never stopped from the moment we broke up I knew I couldn't possibly stop loving you." They smiled at each other then he kissed her again this time longer than before.

Shortly after this meeting they went back to his place to do some more catching up but in their way of catching up and after they just laid in bed holding each other.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was from season 7 after Robin landed the helicopter it was a moment of realization and reflection for her which got her thinking about where her life is. I wanted to show her point of view/side of this sudden miracle of not dying and this is her taking control of her life by telling Barney how she really feels.

The post-it notes are held off in this chapter but not for long and now that they are back together the next chapter will be about the box of their things from their relationship from season 8. I was going to have this chapter be about the box but I thought since their fling in season 7 was first it felt better to write that first and get them back together when they should have gotten together again.


	3. Back Together (Part 1)

This chapter was a originally too long so I put this chapter into two parts hope you like it.

* * *

**Part 1 Chapter 3!**

It doesn't feel real, yesterday she thought she had lost Barney for good but it's real. He's here with her beside her in his bed, the very bed they had cheated in, the bed that she always felt safe in, in his arms again after all this time she never thought she would be here again. But, it felt real, it felt right being here like she never left this room even though they broke up a few years ago it didn't feel like she had left it. She's leaning back with her head on his chest his hand gently brushing her smooth but slightly curly hair. It felt like she had been here the whole time and they never broke up. It felt real, it felt right having her back in his arms where she belongs, where she fits perfectly it was real again. They are finally back together but neither knows what to say or where to go from here.

Two days had past neither wanted to leave this bed so they both called into work taking the two days off to just soak in what has happened in the last two days.

"I really can't believe we're actually back together." After two days of doing nothing but staying in bed and not leaving each others arms neither knew what they were going to do next now that they're back together. Robin, didn't want to jinx anything because just being here again in Barney's bed in his arms felt so right. She had missed this, back when they were dating each morning was like this and each day they fell more in love with just being together because even through the rough patches they couldn't let each other go but when they did the normal of these mornings in bed became awkward and weird after they broke up.

"I can't either, it's my dream come true but I can't help feeling like something will go wrong again." Barney was certain that something was going to break them up again it's the same reason why he was scared to tell her how he really felt that night on the boat after they cheated together. "Um, Robin!" He turns with her still leaning against him but her head wasn't on his chest anymore. "I-I love you but the truth of all this is all too fresh in my mind. I can't help but think I can lose you again." The thought of him losing her again scares the hell out of him but this feeling of her being here has been the only things he's ever wanted since they broke up.

"I know, I feel the same way but I also feel that this is right. The other night, I wasn't so sure about us and almost chose the easy way out again cause even though I was in a bad place after the helicopter accident and I needed someone to talk to but don't take that as me taking advantage of you or that I don't love you cause I do. It's just, these last few months has been crazy for me and for us and I wouldn't change the way I felt about you that night on the boat or the other night in the helicopter while landing it." The look on Barney's face right now wasn't quite the look she hoped she would get from him while telling him this.

"In those moments all I thought about was you." They were silent again for a couple of minutes before Barney talks again.

"So, what are we going to do next? I mean we need to not only figure out how to tell the gang but we have some catching up to do with each other. We have missed out on a lot since being apart." They only been together for two days so they need to take sometime to get back into this relationship and figure things out before they tell their friends.

"I think let's rest on that for now and just stay here for the day without thinking about what's next." Robin suggests hoping Barney agrees.

"How about we order in pizza and watch some movies?" Barney sits up on the bed looks at her hoping she agrees and then she does with a kiss.


	4. Back Together (Part 2)

Longer part of this chapter, you see why it was originally too long. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Part 2 Chapter 3!**

The next few weeks had been nothing but catching up, dates, work, lies they told their friends and figuring out what's next for them. They spent most of the time texting all the time and she usually goes to his place since they weren't ready to tell the gang yet but finally they got together with the gang to tell them everything that's been happening lately.

But, first they had to get something done before meeting the gang at MacLaren's.

"There's something I had put together as a way to remember that we even had a dating relationship." Barney had been saving this for a reason since they broke up. He didn't think they would get back together at all or realize that they really can't live without each other so Barney saved all of the things from their previous relationship in a box he kept in storage. After they officially got back together he went to the storage and took it out bringing it home and keeping it in his closet since yesterday.

Barney went over to his closet where he went inside to get the box hidden in there. Waiting outside the closet, Robin wondered what it was that Barney was getting but she waited until he came back out to see what he's been talking about giving her. Barney returned back inside his bedroom with a big box in his hands and a smile on his face.

"So, I had this box since we broke up but until now I didn't have a reason to even look at it again.. I had kept this is a storage unit since then and since we are officially back together I thought I would show you that I kept all of the things we shared together before we broke up." Barney put the box on the bed and opened it so Robin could see what was inside it. She walked over to the bed and looked inside seeing three pictures on the top of a pile of other things underneath the pictures.

"Wow, you saved on of these things since we broke up?" Robin was holding a picture of them sitting in horse carriage at night with her head resting on his shoulder and him looking down at her. She remembers that night all too well...

_They were walking along inside Central Park on a nice warm evening right before the fall turned into winter. It was a beautiful evening, they had dinner at their very restaurant where they had been going ever since they decided to define their relationship and give each other a chance at dating. Officially dating, which was all too fresh at that time. The morning they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend defining what they mean to each other and really discussing their relationship. They had come to the conclusion to date, at the time it was confusing and not really who they were meant to be like in a relationship. What they had that summer was amazing, they had the time of their lives just being together so when they decided to start really serious dating and not just sleeping together (although, they technically were dating just not defining or labeling the relationship). But, that morning they made that official decision had changed everything between them._

_Ever since that day, this restaurant where they had brunch and discussed their relationship had become kind of a tradition. This restaurant was quite romantic in that it was dimly lit with light and people usually get engaged here. For a place that serves breakfast and brunch it was far to classy for two confused people trying to figure out what they mean to each other. But, that didn't take away from going back to this restaurant every week since that wake up call of a day._

_They are walking through the park when Barney spots a carriage ride. He walks over to the guy in charge of the horse carriage and asks if they can get a ride._

"_Wait, no Barney we can't do this. I'm too tired and want to go home and relax from this stressful day I had." Robin protests but Barney insists that it won't be a long ride._

"_Oh, come on Robin I thought you always loved riding in these things." Barney had known that Robin's a simple minded romantic even though she barely realizes or notices she likes romance. But, he knows she loves a romantic horse carriage ride and the romantic setting of this night._

"_I do, okay fine but I don't want it to last too long. I am pretty tired." She says to an excited Barney taking her hand and helping her onto the carriage._

_They sat down and the owner of the horse started up slowly moving the horses. They quickly relaxed with each stride of the carriage, Barney put his arms around her and whispers "see isn't this great? I know you want to go home but this will be fun." She smiles up at him and they kiss for a couple of minutes._

_The ride was only a half hour, Robin's tiredness had gotten the better of her so she quietly after talking for a while to Barney decided to take a short nap. She already had her head on his shoulder feeling relaxed and safe in his arms. She loves this feeling, it's secure and a wonderful place to be in. The softness of his shoulder and his gentle supportive arm around her slowly relaxed her enough to have her close her eyes as the carriage ride continued._

"_I love you." He whispers as she's now falling asleep in his comfortable arms._

_Man, she has been tired for hours and it's now just taking over her body to the point where when the carriage ride stopped she didn't even feel it halting to a stop._

"_Alright, guys this is the end of the ride." The carriage owner said turning to face the couple behind him looking quite cute in each others arms._

"_Hey, Robin it's time to get up and leave the ride is over." Barney says whispering in Robin's ear hoping she's not too past out to hear him._

_She wakes up immediately feeling relaxed but more awake than she was before this ride._

"_Wow, the ride is really over isn't it?" Robin says which made Barney laugh and say._

"_Yes, sleeping beauty your carriage ride is over." Barney smiles and she takes her head off his shoulder shaking her head and wiping her face with her hand._

That night was so great even though she was exhausted the ride was pretty memorable for the both of them to remember all these short years later.

"I remember that night boy was I tired." Robin's still holding the picture from that night smiling down at it as she starts to tear up while looking at it then she looks at Barney.

"You kept this all this time?" Barney shook it head and smiled.

"Yes, it was one of my favorite moments from our relationship at that time so I kept it as a way to remember that moment. It was in that moment that I really knew how truly in love and happy I was with you. I also kept the picture from our vacation together that summer which was also a fun time for me and for us. You know, with all the sneaking around and lies we did and told." Now the tears are coming on stronger, that's the most beautiful thing he's ever said to her.

"I loved you then too, I know I didn't say it much if not at all then but I really did love you." This is the first time Robin ever told him this and finally admitted to herself just how in love and happy she was being with Barney at that time she didn't understand it or knew how she really truly felt but after all this time she now understands it all too well.

"I knew you did love me then. I was so stupid ever letting a good thing in my life go. Breaking up nearly destroyed me enough to not only hate myself for sleeping around so much with so many girls who was NOT you. I hated not being with you more. I hated myself for ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me and it took me till we got back together to realize that I've been really hurt this whole time and then you..."

"Chose another guy over and over again who wasn't you." Robin finishes his sentence.

They just stared at each other for a good five minutes trying to recapture but also erase the past few years of being apart. It was until now in this very moment neither understood the real meaning of love and their own feelings that almost destroyed them both emotionally.

After a while of silently looking at each other Barney broke the tension with a joke.

"Oh, and look a Canadian flag I didn't even realize I had in there. I guess my love for you is more powerful than I thought cause I would have never put that in there willingly." This made her laugh again after being gutted with tears that are still slowly going away.

"I love you. I always have, don't ever think I didn't or don't cause what we have..." She paused and took out one of the post-it note pads Barney also put inside the box and showed it to him lifting it up at eye level for him to look at more clearly.

"These, these little pieces of paper mean more to me than you think so remember every time you look at these or a text message from me it's my way of saying I love you even if I don't say it enough." Now he's crying again and this is all just too sweetly emotional for him.

"Okay, this is all a bit too much for me I need a drink." He gets up from the bed taking a tissue from the nightstand for himself and for Robin.

"Yeah, get me one too we both need a good drink right now.." Barney, before leaving takes her hand to lift her from the bed.

"I love you Robin Scherbatsky." They kiss for a few minutes then he goes to get the much needed scotch and two cigars for them to celebrate this time being back together again.


	5. Regrets

This is a little longer chapter I wanted to really get into the situation B/R were in when they cheated in season 7. I wanted to explore what they really felt during that time before and after because the thing that they really aren't great at is communicating. They are great with expressions and just talking to each other like normal friends do but these two complicated people are better at showing than telling.

Also, the gang finds out about them getting back together.

* * *

It's not that they never wanted to tell their friends it's just they just got back together. It's fresh, it's a new start to start over from where they left off before. Barney and Robin had spent the next two weeks getting back to their normal routines, both as a couple who just rediscovered just how much they missed each other. And, as individuals who have jobs and personal lives of their own. The two weeks spent together without anyone finding out that they were together again just like they had done the first time they dated during that fun and unexpected thrill ride of the summer of 09.

Since getting back together, they both had to figure out the new normal of being a couple again without anything or anyone standing in the way between them. So, Barney and Robin went to work, chatted every moment they got the chance, met for lunch a few times and usually she stayed at his place. She forgot how fun and exciting it was to sneak around with him keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. It's not that they wanted to keep their relationship then or their reunion now, from their friends but they have their reasons. Being together again is great but it's new and neither wanted to see the relationship crumble again.

But, after two weeks their friends had become suspicious of the two. Their routines usually consisted of one of them going to the bar alone or trying to keep a reasonable distance from each other with not much contact. Sometimes they would get seated together, trying to keep themselves distracted without anything physical happening wasn't easy. Sitting next to her or near her was the most frustrating thing because each time she would be wearing something tight or short or revealing that it drove him mad causing him to fidget in his seat. Robin knew he was having trouble keeping a straight face and staying calm around her. It is hard for her to do the same thing without wanting to jump his bones. But, she kept calm while calming him down by rubbing his leg under the table. She still laughed along with his jokes and talked like platonic friends do.

But, their normal routines started to get a little messed up and their timing was off. Before they would come to the bar separately and at different times but by the second weekend everything completely unraveled for them.

"Oh, there's Barney and Robin I wonder why they're late." Lily says seeing her two best friends walking into the bar together looking quite happy and laughing at something.

Barney and Robin see their friends sitting at their booth looking at them. Lily starts waving at them to come over and they smile and walk over.

"Hey, you two what's so funny?" Lily asks smiling at her friends.

Barney takes a chair and sits down at the end of the table and Robin sits in the booth next to Ted who was looking at them with a weird look on his face.

"Nothing. Barney was just talking about something that happened at his office today." Robin said taking a sip of her fresh scotch.

The gang started talking about things but Lily kept quiet as she looked between Barney and Robin talking and laughing with each other. Robin starts picking at his food and sharing his beer making Lily look at them suspiciously through out this conversation. Every now and then Barney would look at Robin with a side-eyed look, laughing and smiling at her and Robin would oddly start to touch him on his arm or hand. Continuing to share his food and drink, finally after a while Robin holds Barney's hand on top of the table rubbing circles around his knuckles staring at him as he tells along and possibly untrue story. The small things they do during their get-together with their friends started to derail their plan and soon it caused Lily to shout out.

"Oh. My. God." She screams out looking and pointing at her friends. "You, and you bar now." Lily said telling her friends to walk with her up to the bar to talk to them.

"Okay, spill it."

Barney and Robin look at each other and smiled.

"When? Where? How?"

Lily, can't believe it Barney and Robin back together? She didn't think or believed they would ever get back together.

"Okay, calm down. It happened two weeks ago. It's fresh, we didn't want you guys to know yet because we're just trying to figure this out for ourselves. We didn't tell you because we wanted to enjoy our time back together." Robin says, Lily tries to let this sudden news sink in and be happy for her friends but she also knows that they have their problems in the past. She doesn't want to lose any of them if it doesn't work out again. But, otherwise she's happy for her friends.

"So, you guys are happy?" Lily asked looking between the two smiling with joy for her friends.

"We are." Robin says looking lovingly at Barney who is by her side with his arms around Robin's back holding her to his side.

From a far, Marshall and Ted look on at the conversation Lily, Barney and Robin are having. Marshall has a wide grin on his face seeing his two friends looking quite cute standing next to each other. Robin's hand slowly rubs Barney's chest as the couple look at each other. Ted's staring now moving or knowing what to say in this moment. Lily then hugs her two best friends and congratulates them.

"Wow, looks like they're back together." Marshall finally says looking over to where his wife and friends are standing then looking at Ted. He stops smiling seeing a bummed looking Ted sitting across from him.

"You okay?" Marshall asks, he's completely happy for his friends but sad for his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just shocked that's all." Ted says, he's telling the truth but with a bit of sadness and a little bitterness but he's happy for his friends too.

Marshall gets up and joins Lily and Barney and Robin at the bar.

"Well, congrats you two. I'm happy you decided to make your relationship work again after everything that's happened." Barney hugs him and they break apart.

"Thanks, man we're happy too. It's been a while but we are seeing where this goes. We never stopped feeling the way we do for each other and it took Robin's helicopter incident for us to realize what we were missing out on in life." Barney and Marshall start talking as Lily and Robin walk back to the booth.

"So, you're back together huh?" Ted said, looking at Robin who sits down across from him at the booth.

"Yes, we are. It's new, but we're trying again because..." Robin pauses then looks over at Barney who's talking to Marshall then back at Ted. "I love him." She says in a tone of voice that tells Ted what he knew all along but didn't want to admit to himself.

"I'm happy for you both." After this, Barney and Robin say goodnight to their friends and walk out of the bar hand in hand back to his place.

When they arrive back at Barney's both are tired and ready for bed. It's been along day but finally after two weeks their friends know about them being together again and everything seems to be working and back to normal.

"That went surprisingly well. I wasn't going to say anything tonight but I just couldn't keep my hands off you." They are in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Robin puts on one of Barney's t-shirts with just underwear underneath and Barney just goes shirtless after washing up in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it did I'm glad they finally know about us." Barney says putting on some night shave before climbing into bed beside Robin who just put her phone on silent next to the bed on the nightstand.

"Lily and Marshall seemed happy for us but Ted seemed a bit in shock." Robin points out as she snuggles up to Barney his arm easily goes behind her head as she rests her head on his chest. This was her safe place, it's always been her safe place. It's a place she had missed during the time they weren't together. The last time they were like this was when they cheated together but it wasn't in a nice romantic safe way. It was more frantic wanting after months, years of pining and wanting. They didn't know then just how the wanting of being together in that intimate way again was something they both were craving since their breakup. Now, it's a totally different story. One that both are now more aware of then that time of frantic needed wanting each other.

"I guess it's all just shocking for Ted. I know he loves me too but I don't feel that way anymore for him. It's you, it always has been I just didn't. No, I wanted to be with you I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way." Robin starts drifting looking at the sealing as Barney kisses her hair affectionately whispering.

"I wasn't sure either, you do know that right? I was in love with you then and I love you now the in between was always there. I just didn't know how you felt then that's why I didn't tell you that I loved you and wanted to be with you. I was completely honest then, I had been thinking about you and about us since we broke up. It's the complete and honest truth. I am glad you still loved me then too after you chose Kevin over me." He doesn't want to upset her or ruin this moment so he hopes she understands him more now than back then.

I didn't choose Kevin over you I was just scared." This is when she starts to tear up causing her sight to become blurry. She can't make up for that time but she can try to make him understand that the reason she didn't choose Barney wasn't because she didn't love him.

"So, you're saying you wanted to be with me then and it wasn't because you didn't love me but because you were scared and didn't know how I felt? I can accept that." Barney has never been great with words, he's more of a showman not a wordman but in those moments in that time caused him more pain than he was willing to admit aloud.

"But, I hate that the pain of the thought that I lost you forever at that time. It killed me, more than our breakup did." At that point Robin picks her head up and sits up on the bed then Barney pushes himself up leaning against the headboard.

"I didn't realize how much I hurt you. Barney, I can't explain why I made the biggest mistake of my life back then but I can tell that it hurt me too. In fact, I've been hurting for quite a while before that time. I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I screwed up. I can't make up for that time but don't think I didn't love you. Because I did, I never stopped. The only way I can make up for it now is to love you and spend the times we missed together, together. But, I hate myself for hurting you and I can not forget making that choice and hurting you." Barney's never been one to cry at many things, the times that he did cry were when he was a kid, over his father or over losing Robin both times. But, this is the first time in months that they were really talking about that time a few months ago.

"I just can't lose you again Robin. I can't put myself through the pain of that anymore." Barney doesn't get anything more from Robin and both are silent before they lay back down and go to sleep. They sleep through the night.


	6. Catching Up

There is going to be some things from the show that will be included in the story I think it just fits with this story.

Barney and Robin are slowly getting back to finding a rhythm but it's a quick rhythm because they're in love and there isn't going to be any breakups. They're together forever in this, they may or may not be some rushing in the relationship but that's just where they are in this story. Enjoy the ride, I quite like where this is going because B/R are solid and happy together like it should be.

* * *

One week has gone by since the gang found out about Barney and Robin's rekindling relationship. Ever since then, things have gone quite well for the couple. Both of course have their individual lives going to work and spending time together. The time and the years spent apart thinking about each other especially in those tough times after they broke up and the time they slept together and thought for a minute that they were going to be parents. Everything they had gone through in the last three years have had them reconnecting and finding themselves fully committed to their relationship. The things that have happened recently are the most important things to talk about so when they both found a good time to talk so Barney had prepared a candlelit dinner for their reunion.

"My lady." Barney smiled pushing out her chair in which she smiled back and sat down in front of the meal he prepared for them.

"I know we've been busy lately but we haven't found the right time to talk about everything that's happened in the last few months." Barney sat opposite to her at the other end of the table and then started the conversation they both knew they had to have.

"I've been thinking a lot about the last six months too and I know I have apologized for the whole Kevin thing but I truly am sorry about the way I handled both you and him. Back then, I really didn't know what to do, I was so confused about everything at the time but I know I hurt you and I can't really take that back but it was always you. You have to know that. It's nice you did this meal for us, everything looks really good." Robin apologizing to him wasn't necessary he's already forgiven her for that. Even if it still stings a little he's put that behind him and moved on from that.

"Water under the bridge, I'm just happy that you didn't do what you did then because you loved him and not me." This is definitely the right time to get all this out in the open from Kevin to them almost being parents and the accident with the helicopter.

Everything that hasn't been talked about in the months that things had been weird and complicated between them.

"You know it wasn't because I didn't love you it was just that my life was a mess and I was scared that if we got back together that things wouldn't work again. And I, just couldn't put myself through that pain of losing you again. When we broke up that first time, you don't know this but I couldn't move on and then thinking that you didn't care about me or our breakup. That killed me, I found myself throwing myself into work and trying to forget but I couldn't... And, then when I thought I was over you Nora came into your life." Barney understands now, after everything he finally realizes that they both really were hurting from their breakup and it only took a life changing almost death experience to make them both realize what they could lose if they actually lose each other.

"I wasn't in love with Nora. I was just trying to find a way to move on from you and you pushing me to her wasn't working. I liked Nora but she isn't you, nobody's going to be you and I knew it for along time I was just not aware of it until I thought I was going to lose you in that helicopter accident." They are both in tears during their main course of their dinner. Talking about all of what's happened with them was great, they both were crazy and stupid thinking that being apart was a good idea.

They finally finished dinner then during desert Barney moved closer to Robin's side of the table. Earlier that day Barney had a phone chat with his father which lead to Barney receiving a ring from his dad. It's not any ring, it's his grandmothers ring. This decision was the easiest and quickest decision he's ever made in his life.

"I just don't want to lose her again she's the one I know it now and I think I've known since I met her." Barney tells Jerry, his voice starts to crack when he says "lose her again" which gets Jerry to speak up again.

"My son's in love, I'm happy for you Barney. I have something for you that you might need, can I come see you this weekend?" Barney didn't respond right away but after a minute of pulling himself back to normal after sobbing through the phone. Jerry let Barney catch his emotions and then Barney tells him that they can meet up.

"Okay, great see you Saturday." They say their goodbyes after setting a time for the following Saturday to meet for lunch while Robin's at work due to having some paper work to catch up on.

That Saturday Barney met his father at a diner near his office it was the first time they've seen each other since their fishing trip last Spring. The conversation they had over the phone was one of the first and only times Barney really opened up to his dad. After meeting him, Jerry had opened his eyes to seeing his life in a whole new light and completely changing his views on his life and the way he's been living and lying to himself about his feelings for Robin.

"It's been a while, how's the family?" Barney says hugging his dad.

It's so great to have a relationship with his real dad it's been a struggle trying to start a relationship since they had been apart for Barney's whole life and didn't know who his real dad is. But, finding out who his real dad is and trying to rebuild a bond with him after all the years they missed as he grew up. Jerry had really changed Barney's life for the better and now everything seems like they always had a relationship with each other and they never were apart for those many years.

"They're great, JJ says hi he really misses his big brother." Jerry informs him taking out his phone to show Barney some newer pictures of the family.

Barney smiles seeing the pictures. They sit down and have a nice meal with a conversation, the very conversation they needed to continue from where they left off over the phone.

"So, as I said over the phone I have something for you that I was actually keeping for JJ to have when he wants to propose to a girl. But since he's still so young and not even ready to date and you are my first born I want to give this to you." Jerry reaches into his pocket and takes out a small red box then places the box on the table. Barney looks at it, in awe of what's in front of him he picks it up and opens it to find a solid diamond white gold ring.

"Wow, you're giving this to me?" Barney asked shocked but he smiles down at the ring in his hand looking at how beautiful this ring is. It actually has Robin's name written all over it in not the literal sense just when he saw this ring he knew it was for Robin's finger and Robin's finger only.

"Yes. It's your grandmothers ring my mothers ring. She's the one who I've been talking with Robin about, she was Canadian and it was this ring that she wore until the day she passed away. I'm sorry you two didn't get to know each other, she would've loved you seeing that you were my first born. And, she would've adored and approved of Robin too." This is the first time they ever talked about Barney's grandmother. His other grandma has always been in his life and they have a great relationship but it was nice to get to know his other grandma even if she's not here to meet him.

"She would've loved Robin no doubt about it just as much as I love her." Barney's in tears again, he can't believe how much his life has changed since Jerry came back into his life.

"I see you truly do love Robin she's a really great girl I also see how good she is for you. She makes you happy." Jerry says smiling brightly at Barney who was nodding his head trying to wipe the ever flowing tears from his eyes.

Barney of course takes the ring and puts it in his pocked then they continue having lunch and catching up. Barney hoped that with this ring in his pocket, Robin will indeed say yes to his proposal and with Jerry's blessing and hope Barney left lunch feeling like he really had been missing something in his life before reconnecting with his dad. Finding him and having Robin feels like a dream that he had been wanting but never knew where to turn, with Jerry and Robin it was a dream come true and now he finally has the family he didn't know existed and real love from both people in his life that made it all feel like he's been living a lie this entire time.

* * *

There will be a proposal, there won't be a play but Barney will set something up for Robin to propose to her in the same exact setting as the proposal on the show. That will be as Barney would say "legendary" with no waiting for it any longer. ;)


	7. Planning A Romantic Event

**This is a shorter chapter, just Barney planning his proposal with the help of Patrice. Like I said, there isn't going to be a play, there is no Robin play in this proposal it's just simple and sweet and very B/R. Simple, sweet and I'm not changing anything about the proposal from the show just not using the play even though I love it and will always defend it.**

**The proposal will be in the next chapter because I want to make that a really long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The perfect plan!**

Some plans are planned out for years, other plans are planned in months spans, and others like Barney's proposal was planned in only two days with nobody but his father and himself knowing about it. She had no idea, she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but when she saw the rose petals and the lights on top of her favorite spot in the city she was speechless. Robin Scherbatsky, for once in her life was speechless to the moment her answer came out of her lips.

"This has to go smoothly, I can't have the biggest moment of my life get ruined so nobody can find out that I will propose to Robin. Especially my friends... As much as I love them all I just don't trust them to keep this a secret. So, that's where you come in." Barney has the perfect plan to propose but he can't do it alone, the only person he knows that can help him even if Robin hates her is Patrice. Patrice, who works with Robin and knows somethings that Barney doesn't and can keep a secret long enough to help him get Robin up to that roof.

"I know the perfect spot for your engagement but I feel like if I told you Robin would be mad at me." Patrice is really excited to help Barney with his proposal to Robin. She also knows that even if she doesn't want to admit it, Robin isn't her best fan so chances are it will be difficult to get Robin up to that roof without giving away Barney's proposal plans.

"Don't worry about it, she does like you it's just your clingy-ness that annoys her." Barney really likes Patrice, she isn't the most subtle person he knows but she isn't a bad person who loves to see people she likes happy.

"Anyway, tonight's the night this has to go smoothly." The rooftop is the best spot to have this romantic proposal and he has high hopes that by midnight they will be engaged. A place where Robin goes to clear her head or just get away from life, it's an escape from the world around her.

It's been a while since she was up there, the last time was around New Years which was one of the most tough and frustrating and also a little confusing times of her life. But, she went there to reflect on her life and the stuff that's been going on with Barney and Kevin recently. This was the time Patrice found out that Robin has secretly been coming up to the roof of WWN since the summer time and this is when Patrice found out about this very spot is Robin's sacred place to reflect on things and it has become her favorite place in the city to go.

"_Hi Robin, what are you doing up here?" Patrice had just came to the roof on her lunch break and saw Robin on the roof looking out over the city with a slight breeze in the air which makes her hair wrap around the front of her face as she looked to see Patrice standing next to her._

"_Just thinking, I like to come here once in a while it's a really intimate nice place to be. I like looking out at the city, especially at night." Robin tells Patrice taking her hair out of her face._

"_Oh, yeah it is a nice place to be that's why I like it." Patrice excitedly says smiling._

_The two women glance out at the New York City skyline quietly just standing there. They stood there for another five minutes before both ladies left to go back to work together. This was the first time Patrice found out about Robin's relationship problems. She didn't go into exact detail but with Robin's solemn attitude and quietness during their time on the roof. Robin told Patrice that very time that she was thinking a lot about Barney, in the last five month even though she was in a relationship. She said in a quiet tone of voice!_

"_I messed everything good in my life up. I just don't know how to get back the last five month, it's more like the last two months of my life and I don't know how or if I will ever be able to take it all back. I can't take what I did back but I wish I could go back and just tell him what I've been wanting to tell him since the summer." Robin started crying as Patrice looked at her sadly before hugging her, pulling her in to a hug that Robin really did need in that specific moment._

"She really said that?" Barney asked smiling, he knew Robin was feeling something during the summer but he didn't realize that she was in love with him. Now, it all makes sense why she was almost going to to tell him something then but didn't after they had that dance.

"Yeah, it wasn't in so many words but she just said that she messed something up and reflected on telling me that and then cried over my shoulder about it. She really opened up to me, I wasn't expecting her to confess anything to me when I saw her on the roof but that's why she said. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping or if I am supposed to say anything now that you're together but I could have sworn that she was talking about you." Barney's shocked, maybe not too much but it's still shocking considering she chose to stay with Kevin even with the feelings she was fighting for him.

"She wanted to tell me something in August. I didn't know what it was but now I do. She was in love with me then and wanted to tell me. I think that's also why she slept with me while dating Kevin. I can't believe it but also can believe it." Barney now understands why Robin seemed so closed off and not talking to him for a while when he was dating Nora and it's also the reason why she stayed with Kevin even though she wanted to be with him. "She was scared." The big smile on his face says everything he needed to know back then and everything he already knows. With his head down he smiles at the ground thinking that they wasted all these months being apart when they could have been together.

"She's been thinking of me this entire time and finally when she was in that helicopter incident she finally didn't want to waste anymore time apart. She was running from what she wanted it only took that life altering experience to step up and confess her feelings for me. Wow!" Barney's almost shedding a tear at the thought that Robin has loved him this whole time and never told him.

Later that day as Robin was at work Patrice finally got a chance to talk to Robin about tonight. It wasn't hard to get her up to the roof for a late lunch and conversation. It didn't take much pushing to get Robin to agree to meeting Patrice at midnight on this very spot in order for Barney to propose. Patrice texts Barney to say that the plan worked he responded with a emoji smile and a thank you.

The plan is set, everything has gone to plan and on time. Patrice told Robin to dress up for an event on the roof, she had her suspicious but agreed to meet Patrice up on the roof at midnight dressed up on the request of Patrice.


	8. The Proposal

I originally wanted to do something different than what I did for the proposal but I thought this would be simple and sweet. I loved the idea of a post-it kind of proposal but I feel this one is a better fit for the story. There will be some post-it stuff coming up, that tradition hasn't stopped yet it only stopped for the proposal.

* * *

In a moment like this very moment right now the world around him was completely unknown. Everything around him seemed to come to a stop when Robin came through the roofs door looking beautiful, decked out in a low cut red gown. Her long brown hair is sweeping her shoulder looking shiny in the midnight air, the stress light is making her face and hair glow making her look even more beautiful if that's even possible.

Barney was standing off to the side of the building out of sight of Robin's eye. Robin first sees lights all around the edges of the rooftop then sees roses scattered all over the rooftop floor with candles lit around them. She looks to her left and sees Patrice standing off to the side smiling at her. She wonders what this scene is all about but then Barney comes out from the side of the building and taps Robin on the shoulder spinning her around to see who it is that just tapped her shoulder.

"Barney?" She says confused about what this scene and Barney's presence is doing here.

"Robin Scherbatsky..." He starts smiling at a bewildered Robin.

"What's going on?" She asks looking from Barney to Patrice then back at Patrice.

"Just listen to him Robin." Patrice shouts from the opposite side of the building where Barney was hiding earlier. "I'm going to go." Patrice mouths a "Congratulations at Barney then leaves the roof leaving the couple alone.

"When I first met you, I was very lost. I was searching for something. Searching and looking, but at that time I was so unaware of the things I want. Until, I met you and meeting you changed my life for the better. I used to think I was too messed up to ever commit to anything or anyone. But, you changed that for me in many ways, I can't be more grateful to have found you. Someone who loves me more than I love myself, you are the amazing woman I've ever met and there is only one person in my life I was ever willing to commit to. I've never loved marriage, I've never been a fan of being with someone for the rest of my days but with you... It's different, it's something I never knew I could do without the help of falling in love with you. I never thought I could do a relationship, I'm not good at it but when I started falling for you, I put myself to the ultimate challenge. That's when we started dating. When we broke, I didn't realize it then and I tried telling myself it wasn't going to happen again, I tried not being in love with you but I couldn't. I pretended for along time that I wasn't in love with you and it nearly killed me." Barney's hand is lingering in his pocket as he talks and Robin is starting to cry because she knows where this is going.

"When you were in that horrific helicopter accident I pictured my life without you and that's when it hit me. I can never lose you, seeing you on the news landing that helicopter took all the guts I never had when it comes to life situations. But, it was then, that I had to reevaluate my life's decisions and never lose the only person in my life that matters the most to me." Barney takes his hand out of his pocket with the small box with the ring inside.

"Almost losing my best friend, the only person I ever truly love made me understand what we had given up when we broke up. I almost lost you forever, I truly with all my heart can't do that anymore. I can't let you go ever again and it was that accident that woke me up to realizing I never stopped loving you and I never want to ever again. I love you so much that it at one point scared the shit out of me but now the thing that scares me the most is the thought of losing you." He pauses to open the ring box in his hand.

"I love you, so Robin Scherbatsky will you marry me?" It took a little while for her to fully understand what Barney was doing and with the little amount of time they had since getting back together, she thought it was a bit too soon, at first. But, then it hits her. The words Barney is saying to her couldn't be more true, losing him, the thought of losing him again is the most awful scariest thing ever.

She thought the most scary thing was being with Barney out of fear that if they ever tried again it will blow up in their faces and that's why she made those bad choices ever since they broke up that first time which hopefully is the last time they ever stay apart from one another.

With Barney down on one knee she couldn't believe it. Getting back together was the right thing to do and she doesn't want to ever lose the love of her life again. She realizes now that her life without Barney isn't the life she wants to have.

"Yes." It's a simple answer, a 3 letter word that she would only say to one person and at one point actually considered before they broke up.

She was going to add more to that yes but by then his lips were on hers and it felt like she, for the first time in along time can finally breath again. They kissed for quite a bit before breaking the kiss in which he started to talk again.

"I love you." He says again after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, so much." They kiss again and then they walk over to the edge of the rooftop looking out into the nights sky.

They hold each other at the edge of the roof he kissed her on the nose then both were quiet for a little while before she starts talking again.

"So, how are we going to tell everyone?" She turns around in his arms, his arms are still lying on her waist, she looks into his eyes and he smiles back thinking about how much time they had missed out on in the last three years.

"Well, my father and of course Patrice knows already."

"Your father knows already?"

"Yeah, you know the ring you're now wearing?"

She shakes her head with a smile then looks at the new shiny engagement ring on her finger.

"That's my grandmothers ring. Jerry's mothers ring, he gave that to me last week when I saw him for lunch. I told him about my plans on proposing to you and he told me about this ring." He takes her left hand with the ring on it and brushes his finger over it. "He said that this ring is his mothers ring, my grandmother, the one you talked about with Jerry when you two were secretly getting to know each other better. "This ring is special to him. My grandmother would've loved you, and because you're Canadian you two would've talked a lot about Canada much to my liking." She roles her eyes but there's a sincere glow to them when she looks at him it always makes his heartbeat faster every time she looks at him like this.

"I wish you met her, I wish I met her but this ring is special to me because she would've loved to have seen me get married someday and for the special woman in my life to have her ring. To keep it in the family." Robin's in tears again, she knows enough about Barney's grandmother to know that she would have adored her grandson just as much as she does.

Franny was a great, strong, independent woman who raised four amazing kids and has five grandchildren. Franny loved adventures, traveling, had a good long career and was a dedicated wife and mother. Yeah, Robin and Franny would've became besties it's quite lovely of picture to think about.

"The gang, let's tell them tomorrow. I want you all to myself tonight." They were out of there before she could say anything more.


	9. Figuring It All Out

From here on for a few chapters the wedding will be the focus with some moments with the gang together. I wanted to make these chapters less cheesy and romantic and more to who Barney &amp; Robin are as a couple and how they are as individuals..

Enjoy the wedding stuff it will be a nice few chapters just dealing with the hecticness of preparing for a wedding.

* * *

The romantic bliss they have been since getting engaged, finally came to an end after a few days of just being happily newly engaged. The couple spent everyday mostly together, they would go out and have romantic dinners and go to the movies but most of all they spent all their free time with each other. There wasn't a minute that went by that they didn't share or spend together so after sometime just being together and alone. Barney and Robin knew it was time to tell their friends but how will they tell them is the thing they don't know to do yet.

They thought long and hard on how they would tell their friends and the rest of their families they they're engaged. Both are scared of everybody's reactions especially their best friends who might think it's a bit too soon to be engaged since they just got back together. So, the couple thought long and hard about how to go about telling but the only good and normal way of letting their friends know about their engagement.

They are lying on the couch talking about what the next step to take after their engagement. They already figured out their living arrangement but that is being put off until they tell their friends that they're engaged. They both agreed to have Robin move in with him and she agreed to do so if they tell the gang separately and not together.

"So, it's a deal you tell Lily and I will tell the guys." They both came to the conclusion that it's best for them to split the gang up and tell them separately out of fear that they won't take this quick unexpected news well.

"I hope this works, I'm scared of their answers but I know Lily could be happy for us since she's rooting for us but she always likes to change her mind so... I really don't know how she will handle this but hopefully she will be happy for us." Robin takes her legs off of Barney's legs and gets up from the couch going over to the kitchen to put her coffee mug in the sink.

"I'm not sure about the guys either. Especially Ted." This hasn't been brought up between them yet, the tone of his voice is very serious when he says this. He knows Ted could have feelings for Robin, he also knows that she doesn't love him and hasn't in years but he's still unsure about Ted's actions or in this case reaction to his engagement to Robin.

Robin goes right from the kitchen to where Barney's still sitting on the couch. She knew this would come up eventually it's the one and only thing still hanging over their relationship. This wasn't an issue for her or for them but she knows that Ted could still be having lingering feelings for her. She hates this feeling or confronting it but they all need to sit down and have the conversation neither of them want to have but it has to be settled so all of them can move on.

"Look, I love you and only you so if Ted has a problem I will talk to him. But, he has to let go of any possibilities of me. I love Ted but in a platonic friend way there's nothing there between me and Ted you have to know that." Robin takes his hand in her rubbing soft circles around his knuckles that were turning whiter than his natural skin tone. She can see he's getting mad, so she starts kissing his neck to get him to relax. She calms him down right away cause here lips take any kind of feeling off his mind, at least for a little while.

"I know that, I know you love me I just can't help feeling like I'm always second best in everyone's eyes." She stops kissing him as his anger subsided but his thoughts are still on Ted and his relationship with his fiance.

"Not mine. You were always the one for me it just took me a while to realize that or understand what we have together. Ted might be reliable, he's a nice guy and a good friend but there isn't anything between us and if he doesn't understand that by now that I moved on. I don't know what will make him move on from thinking there's a chance with me." She's getting frustrated with his concern, it's understandable considering her friendship with Ted and he's getting angry again so there's nothing else to say until they announce their engagement.

There's only one way to get him to shut up and take his mind off of Ted or their plans to tell their friends about their engagement. She takes his hand and pulls him up from the couch dragging him towards the bedroom. She then starts to kiss him then unbuttoned the buttons on the top of his shirt, roaming her hands down his chest she pushes him on the bed and gets on top kissing him right away. The sex was slow at first, more eager but slow she wanted to show him just exactly who she loves and through out their love making it was her doing most of the work which he didn't care that she took control. She had to make him see it and believe it, Ted's nothing more than a good friend and that she wholeheartedly loves him more than anything ever.

Their love making went on for hours, they lay there completely spent from their love making. Robin gently ran her hand through his hair as he absentmindedly stared at the sealing. The silence between them was defining but she could tell that he isn't thinking about anything but her right now.

"Hey, thanks for that..." And, he's better.

"I'm sorry about earlier or ruining the moment of our conversation." Robin keeps running her fingers through his messy blond hair thanking god that this worked like a charm on him. It always does... She thinks to herself smiling glad that everything seems to be okay now.

"So, back to what we were discussing. How about tonight?" Barney asked, wanting to know if it will be an okay time to tell the gang about their engagement.

"Tonight? I think that will be okay. I have to call Lily she's been busy a lot lately." Robin and Lily haven't had a real conversation face-to-face in a while so she hopes that she has time for her later.

"And, I will call Ted and Marshall." This needs to happen this way, Robin has to talk to Lily alone and Barney has to talk to the guys alone and then they will both talk to Ted alone another time. It's easier this way, both hope this will be a good way to tell their friends.

Robin and Barney call up their friends in hopes that they are all not busy tonight.

"Yes, I'm free tonight how's 8?" Lily said on the other end of the line.

"Great, can I come over I have some news?" Robin tells her while Barney's by her side holding his hand while he is also trying to call Ted.

"Oh, okay you can come here then I will put out some food and drinks." Lily's literally giddy to see Robin and she can hear Lily shout that out to Marshall as they are talking.

"Yes, Ted I want to have a bros night out. We haven't done that in along while." A bros night out and a little drinking might get Ted loose enough to receive the news coming to him.

"Well, then tonight at MacLaren's?" Ted always picks MacLaren's it's his go-to place to go to talk but it's public so Barney hopes that being out in public won't freak Ted out over the news he's about to get later.

"Okay, bye." "Okay, bye."

They all hang up and Barney then turns to Robin while still holding her hand.

"Let's do this..."

He sweetly kisses her hand smiling through the kiss. He's never felt this happy before, having Robin in his life has been not only life changing but the one thing he had almost missed out on and he's grateful for the time he had with her in his life it has really changed his mind and his lifestyle.


	10. Telling The Gang Part 1 (Lily and Robin)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I just haven't felt like writing in a while but I will be posting more chapters on this story and another one of my stories this weekend.

**In the next chapter: Barney and Ted's conversation but first this chapter starts a 2 part chapter between the gang. In the next chapter Barney and Ted will talk, that chapter is going to be much more deeper than this one, this one is light a conversation between Robin and Lily. **

Continuing from the last chapter!

* * *

That night, Robin and Lily met at Lily's apartment while across town Barney met Ted at MacLaren's for drinks. What Barney didn't reveal at first over the phone to Ted is that they aren't meeting for a good old fashioned bros night, they are meeting because he needs to tell Ted in person face-to-face that him and Robin are engaged. He wasn't sure how he was going to say this, especially knowing not how Ted will react to this sudden news but he has a plan and he hopes it will work. They are just going to drink and talk, the old days of broing out together, doing things on a whim are over. Barney is grown up enough over the past three years to figure things out. The hard part about settling down is finding that one person who you want to settle down with for the rest of your life. His father told him once "son, you aren't broken as much as I was, meeting the right girl is easy once you know she's the one who you want to spend your life with." After that day, Barney and Jerry have become closer, now they are like best friends and see each other as much as they can. The last time they saw each other was two months ago, when Barney decided to give it one more try and try to get Robin back.

The hard part of that was now over but their last meeting was about Robin and wanting to propose to her. They talked for hours about Barney's relationship with Robin and how messy it's been but also the good points as well. Barney confessed that again he's been too broken and lost to realize that he might, could lose Robin all over again if he doesn't step up and get her to realize, face her own denial about him. When Barney decided to get Robin back the only thing on his mind was her, everything else wasn't important until she said the one word he's been wanting to hear from her for years.

The first time they dated he knew, he knew that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Robin but mentally he wasn't ready, they weren't ready for that kind of commitment. But, after sometime they both realized that despite everything they are still in love. Two people who were once unsure about what they wanted in life ended up knowing what they wanted and that was a full, wholehearted, commitment with each other that once scared them both into believing that neither will be worthy for anyone to love them.

It has always been different. Their relationship felt easy, anytime they were around each other they just become these two other people and literally find ways to entertain one another by making one laugh or doing something crazy and insane spur of the moment. Or just hanging out and talking, there was always an ease between them that came naturally to them.

Now the hard part was over, Barney and Robin are official now and happier than ever. But, soon the hardest part of their happy reunion is coming and neither know where to start or how they will react. Their friends are sometimes hard to read, but knowing them well enough they hope that things will go smoothly.

* * *

Robin knocked on Lily's door right at 8pm on time and with a bottle of wine in hand. The moment Lily opened the door, Lily immediately hugged her then pulled her inside the apartment closing the door behind Robin.

"Oh, my good I'm so glad you called me. I've been so busy lately, we haven't seen each other in weeks." Lily took the bottle of wine from Robin and brought it into the kitchen and placed it on the counter.

"So, how are you? What was so important that you had to tell me in person and not over the phone or via text?" Lily and Robin went back into the living room after Lily opened the bottle of wine handing Robin a glass she smiled questioning what Robin wanted to talk about.

"Well, I know we haven't seen or spoken to each other in a while but that's because we both have been busy but that isn't the real reason I haven't talked or seen you since Thanksgiving. I had something to think about. Something I've been running from and scared of for along time but in the last couple of weeks I settled those things that I was scared of. First of all, work has been wonderful my career is where I've always hoped it would go and I'm happy with that part of my life. Second of all, now this is going to freak you out a bit or maybe it won't. I'm back together with Barney." The minute she said this Lily's face went serious, her cheerful, happy smile faded a bit.

"Oh, wow. You and Barney are back together?" Lily's shocked, she thought Robin was over Barney that she realized that it's not going to work with him or them. That's what Robin had told her over Thanksgiving but apparently that wasn't a serious conversation. They were quite drunk during Thanksgiving, maybe it was the alcohol that was causing Robin to say she was over Barney, over wanting to be with him and over ever thinking they would be together again.

"Yes. I had a lot of thinking to do over the last few weeks I realized that I wasn't completely happy. My career is going smoothly, it's where I always dreamed it would be but it didn't make me complete. I was alone and feeling alone. For the first time in my life I thought I could just have my career and be happy and single but turns out I wasn't. Remember when I had to land the helicopter a few months back?" Lily shook her head.

"Well, that made me rethink things about my life and how I'm living it. Yes, a career is something I achieved and love doing but it doesn't make me complete. Then I started thinking, reexamining my life, the decisions I have made, the way I'm living my life, what makes me happy and what I need in my life that I regretted. The answer was Barney. So, right after my near death experience landing that helicopter Barney and I started talking. Really talking, about everything that's been going on with us, our relationship, relationships we had with other people and how the helicopter incident made us both realize that we never want to lose each other again. So, we started to date again." Robin paused, looking down with a smile on her face and a gleeful look in her eyes.

"So, you and Barney are together again?" Still shocked Lily asking thinking this is the thing Robin wanted to tell her.

"Yes, we started dating five months ago, trying to make things work again because we realized we both still love each other. But, now things are better than ever between us which is why I came here." Robin goes into her purse which has her ring in it (she had been keeping it off her finger for a reason) and then takes it out and puts it on her finger.

"Barney and I are engaged." Robin shows Lily her ring and Lily's eyes go wide in shock.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Lily is usually excited for things like this but in this moment she literally has nothing to say it's unlike her.

"I had a feeling you will be shocked. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm happy Lily. Truly happy, for the first time ever in my life I'm the happiest and Barney makes me complete. I don't know how to express it but I feel more confident with where my life is right now and I know it's hard to take in but I am in the best place in my life and I was hoping that you would be happy for me." After a few minutes to have this all sink in Lily hugs her best friend then says.

"I am happy for you I just think with your history with Barney. I'm shocked, I mean I thought you were over Barney." That's what Robin has been telling herself for two years and it got her no where.

"No, I was trying to tell myself that I wasn't in love with him for along time I nearly almost died a few months ago and after some thinking I realized that I still am. I was never over him, I tried to be but it almost destroyed me and I almost died. That helicopter landing made me see my whole life in a different way. I started thinking about the things I had, the things I lost, the things I could have, the things I ran from and I thought about you, Marshall and Ted people I care the most about in this world and then I thought about Barney and the last year of my life and how I messed up the most important person in my life. I thought I lost Barney forever so I couldn't let that happen again. We talked and started a new relationship. Back when we dated the first time, we weren't ready but in the last year, maybe even since we broke up things changed but it all just went back to him." Lily sees the way Robin is talking about Barney and everything that had happened and understands full well about almost losing the love of her life when she left Marshall to go off to San Francisco it made her realize herself that she was running away when things got too tough for her.

"I'm so happy for you Robin I understand why you want to be with Barney but I still can't believe it's true." Lily's happy, honestly she's happy for both her friends but she can't help but think it might lead to heartache for them again.

"It's true. I love him Lil, losing him to someone or something else is the scariest thing in the world. The thought of never being with him again is something I can't explain. I get you have your doubts but I'm truly happy and feel complete. I've never felt this way about anyone before and you of all people should know how it is when you're about to lose the only person in your life that makes sense, that makes you hole, that makes you feel like you're flying on top of the world. That's how I feel about Barney, I never thought I would want commitment or along lasting one for that matter but Barney. He's different, he makes me see my life in a different more real way it's something I never thought about having or believed in until I met Barney." Lily's frown turned into a smile again and for the first time tonight Lily understands that Robin and Barney really do have a connection with each other that neither had with anyone else it's actually quite sweet when your head is more clear and you see things better when it's explained to you.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both truly am." Lily hugs Robin again and they do a cheers to Robin and Barney's engagement afterwords there was one more thing Robin wanted to tell her, well ask her.

"Lil, will you be my maid of honor?" Robin didn't want to ask her right here and now but decided to ask anyway because she wants to start planning her wedding.

"Of course sweetie, it would be my honor to be your maid of honor." They hug again and spend the rest of the evening talking about other things, eating and watching TV.


	11. Telling The Gang Part 2 (Barney and Ted)

The next chapter will have the entire gang together for B/R's engagement party but until then enjoy this chapter cause I really liked writing this.

* * *

Uptown, Barney met Ted for drinks at MacLaren's that afternoon in hopes to get to the point. There is no sugarcoating this, it all needs come out here and now. Barney knows full well that Ted could still, maybe has some kind of feelings left for Robin but he doesn't care if he does. He knows Robin loves him and doesn't have any feelings for Ted whatsoever and hasn't in along time. She even confessed to him recently that she never loved Ted and when they broke up she moved on to find him. Robin had told him that she's always had feelings for Barney, feelings she didn't understand, it was hard for her to figure out why she has these feelings for Barney but she knew she was always attracted to him and was drawn to him the minute she met him. She even said that it was Barney who she wanted to get to know so that's why she agreed to go to Ted's parties when they first met. She wanted to get to know Barney and once she did meet Barney and get to know him she started to like him. Instantly, the moment she saw him at the bar that day and the moment he gently tapped her on her shoulder she knew she felt this odd sensation course through her body. It was so sudden and so electric that she agree to go on that date with Ted back then but the entire time she was thinking about Barney.

Through the years, Barney and Robin had became friends and she wanted to hang out with him as much as she could and eventually she became close to the people she calls her best friends since then things had changed and Robin had to change her view/opinion on what she wanted in her life. For along while it was her career, she didn't need a relationship, wasn't even looking for one but somewhere along the way she changed her mind. She made friends after just moving to New York and found love that she didn't know was out there for her even if it took her a while to figure that out herself.

So, when Barney met Ted for drinks he was hoping to get what he needs to say quick and easy with no harm done by this conversation. It's been a while since Barney and Ted really had a real and honest conversation about life, it's always been just having fun most of the time but telling him the truth and being honest about everything that's been happening lately had to be dealt with in a real way, no joking around or dodging this because it will only cause more problems in regards to Robin.

Yes, Barney Stinson the king of having fun and not taking things seriously was about to tell his best friend that he and Robin are engaged and he has to deal with it. It's now or never and this is a very important issue that they both have been putting off for years because neither wanted to hurt the other over the Robin issue between them. But, for the first time in along time Barney's one fear about Robin not loving him and Ted's unspoken, unresolved feelings for Robin was something that Barney was also fearing but not as much as being confused over his feelings for Robin and confronting her about them. But, now things have changed and he's mature enough to realize that this things with him and Ted regarding Robin needs to end and end here and now.

"Hi, I'm glad you called Barney it's been a while since we had a good ole fashioned bros-night out." Ted sat down across the booth from Barney who was already there before Ted showed up with his drink on the table looking into space not realizing that Ted had came to sit down at the booth. "Sorry, I'm late I had to finish something at work." The waitress placed Ted's beer and his food in front of him and Barney nervously bit his nails trying to just get this over with so they both can move on because Barney has and Robin has so it's time to stop this fight and talk like adults who are friends in a tight nit group of friends.

"Oh, that's fine I was here for a little bit just thinking and drinking." Barney finally response to Ted looking directly at him now after a while just staring at his drink in front of him on the table.

"So, what's going on? How have you been?" Ted starts the conversation while beginning to eat his dinner.

"Fine. Actually great, better than ever to be honest. My life has changed." Ted gives him this look with an eyebrow raised trying to figure out what Barney is getting to with the changed part of what he just said.

"How so?" Barney stays quiet for a minute trying to get the words he needs to say out so that he somehow doesn't keep quiet on this.

"I had to figure somethings out, in the last few months I had come to realize somethings that I tried to stop thinking about. I had to reevaluate somethings in my life, something that is very important to me and for along time couldn't face because I was too scared and unsure of things, the outcome. But, recently things have been put back together that needed to be put back together for the better." Barney's scared, unsure of what Ted's response will be about this and it shows in his face and hands as they shook while he picked up his tumbler to take a drink. He sets it back on the table to continue with what he needs to say as Ted listens to him.

"I am not here for a bros-night out or wing man for you. I wanted to tell you that I had to figure this thing out and I am happy, for once I am happy and in love." Barney's voice gets softer on the last part because he truly is in love and have been since meeting Robin.

"In love?" Ted questioned, looking confused even more than a minute ago.

"Yes, in love. More in love than I ever dreamed of and wasn't sure if I wanted such a love like this." Barney starts smiling as he says, or tries to say the next word on his mind.

"With Robin." The look on Ted's face is very telling, Barney knew he was going to get this look from him, he even predicted this was the exact look Ted will give him when he mentions Robin.

"Robin?" Ted is frozen in time for a minute as he puts down the fry he was about to eat. It took a minute for Ted to make this realization and what Barney is telling him right now.

"Robin and I are in love..." He pauses taking a long sip of his scotch.

"In the last few months we have been talking. Since Robin's accident with the helicopter, we had been talking for a little bit after that and just few weeks ago we started dating again. We both had to figure things out, in the last year there had been feelings. Feelings we had tried to stop, tried to fight, tried to push away and hide from but all that did was make us more hurt. But, Robin after her accident we had caught up and talked about the things we had been keeping from each other in the last year. She had come to realize and understand that she still loved me. And I still loved her, we were just too afraid that the other one had given up and moved on." Barney sees the Ted isn't taking this really well but Ted is letting him talk which is easier on his nerves.

"But, we hadn't moved on and in the last few months we realized that being apart as long as we were wasn't healthy for us knowing that we still loved each other. Being apart nearly killed us both, we were miserable for along time but since the accident we made the changes in our relationship that was needed to be changed." This next part was more easier to say but before that he needed to know if they're okay, if Ted's okay with this sudden news.

"Are you okay, you haven't said anything yet?" Ted is quiet for a while as he let Barney say what he needed to say but then he spoke up again.

"I'm just... I don't understand. I thought you two were over for good since she chose Kevin?" Barney shakes his head.

"She only chose Kevin because she thought he would be a saver more wiser choice but she wasn't in love with Kevin. She was in love with me, had been for months but didn't tell me until recently when we reconnected and got back together." Ted's still in shock over this news but he's happy for Barney and for Robin.

"So, you're officially back together?"

"Yes, it's been two weeks officially. But, that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

Confused, Ted's okay with this but doesn't understand what else there needs to be told. Barney and Robin are back together what else does he need to know and why is Barney saying all of this.

"We're engaged."

It took a few minutes for Ted to let this sink in. He doesn't quiet understand this sudden change, Barney and Robin never wanted to commit to anything or anyone for along time that was along term relationship but engaged. This is all too much to handle.

"Engaged?"

"It's only been a week but yes we are engaged. We wanted to tell you, Marshall and Lily but we didn't know how so we both agreed to tell you guys at different times. Robin's with Lily to tell her and I chose to tell you in person alone. I know this might be hard to grasp but I wanted to let you know how we (me and Robin) feel about each other and we didn't want to hurt you so I hope you're okay with this I know we've had differences in the past on this topic but I hope you can understand and be happy for us." Barney finishes hoping that this doesn't change their friendship or his friendship with Robin.

"I'm shocked, I can't believe it but I understand and I'm happy for you. I knew she was in love with you, for along time I just didn't want to believe that it was actually true." Ted's is being honest about his opinions on this, he didn't want this to be real but it really is real and now everything really has changed.

"Wow, this is too much to take in but again I'm happy for you guys. I knew for months now that she was in love with you so I'm shocked yes but happy for you." Ted smiled genuinely and Barney smiled back grateful but relieved that Ted took this news better than he thought.

"Thank you Ted, we are happy. I wanted to ask you if you will be my best man. I know we had issues with Robin in the past but we both really love you and want you to be apart of our wedding." Robin had agreed that if Ted's okay with this that he will be their best man it means a lot to both of them that Ted will be there for them both on their special day.

"Of course, I will be there for you and Robin and be your best man." The two men hug, Barney's so happy and glad that Ted's taking this whole news better than he thought and he truly wants Ted to be at his wedding.


	12. Reunited Bliss

This story isn't over it's just going to be moving in a different direction and I'm going to move this story ahead a little into B/R's wedding day and it was them who planned everything it's nothing like what happened on the show. It will be a summer wedding in July and I will be adding the mother/Tracy to the story in later chapters but this is still a B/R story and it won't change anything between them, things will get even better for them I promise this is all happy BR.

* * *

Marshall had finally arrived at the bar after he had to clear somethings going on at work, he was late to meet up with Barney and Ted and when Barney told him that he needs to tell him something important he agreed to meet the guys at the bar the same night Lily was having a girls night out with Robin. Marshall had no idea what to expect by this meeting or what Barney wants to tell him that's so important but by the tone of Barney's voice over the phone it sounded really serious which worried him a little bit. When Marshall got to the bar, Barney and Ted were sitting in the booth talking with their drinks on the table and the atmosphere at the bar was quiet, there wasn't many people there on this evening so Marshall sits down next to Ted after ordering his own drink before going to the booth.

"Finally, where have you been?"

After the coast was clear and the air wasn't so gray Barney and Ted sat talking about recent events and how Barney and Robin ended up getting back together. When Marshall arrived he found them laughing at something Barney just said so the news that Marshall thought was serious seems to be not so serious right now.

"I had to finish somethings at work. So, what's going on, why were you sounding so serious on the phone?" The tone changed a little back to serious after it became lighter after a while.

"Well, first of all you just missed out on this great joke I heard the other day. Second, the news I wanted to tell you is that I'm back together with Robin." Marshall gives him this look of confusion and barney continues what he's trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say is Robin and I are back together and we are engaged." Marshall's confused face turned to shock wondering how this suddenly happened.

He doesn't get it, Barney and Robin are engaged. Actually engaged to get married but he's completely confused about how this exactly happened because by now the whole gang would have known that their friends are back together and engaged to be married. It's all shocking and confusing to him.

"How? When? Where? Wow, you and Robin are engaged?" Marshall can't believe it he really thought that Barney and Robin were done and over for good after their breakup.

"We have only been engaged for a week but we've been together for two months." Marshall's still in shock by this sudden news he remains quiet for sometime after Barney tells him that he and Robin are back together.

"Two months? Wow, I'm shocked but congratulations." Marshall still can't believe it but Barney looks very happy so he's happy for him and for Robin.

After a minute trying to take in this news Marshall turns to Ted who he's sitting next to in the booth wanting to see if he knows about this shocking news yet. Of course he does, that's what they were talking about before he got there and this is what he thinks Robin and Lily are talking about right now as well.

"I'm guessing that Robin is telling Lily about you two getting back together?" Marshall asks after taking sip of his beer.

"Yeah, she wanted to tell Lily and I wanted to tell you guys. We had planned on telling you right after we got engaged but wasn't sure how to tell you so we thought by telling you all separately that it would give me sometime to tell Ted. By the way, he's going to be my best man." After this conversation about Barney and Robin subsided the girls had come to the bar two hours later after spending sometime catching up at Lily's apartment.

"Hey, guys I hope we're not disturbing anything." Lily pulls up a chair and sits at the end of the table but Ted gets up from the booth to let her sit by Marshall and Robin sits next to Barney on the other side of the booth.

"Nope, you came just at the right time. Did you tell her?" Barney asked after giving her a quick kiss hello.

"Yep, she's happy about it." Robin responded smiling glad that her best friend is being okay and is happy for her and for Barney.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes."

They smiled grateful that everything seems to be okay and their announcement wasn't such a big deal and that their friends are happy for them.

"Hey, I asked Ted to be my best man and he said he will and is okay with us being together. He and Marshall were both shocked about the news but they are happy which is a huge relief." Robin is so relieved that Ted is okay with this because she thought she might needed to step in and talk to him alone about this but he seems fine with it which is great for her and a huge weight off her back because she really didn't want to deal with this or with Ted.

The gang ended up talking for another two hours but they all had a great time catching up after a busy time in their lives. With Marshall and Lily getting ready to have their baby, Ted with his new building and Barney and Robin reconnecting and getting back together their lives have never been happier. For Barney and Robin, they are still over the moon happy being newly engaged and are really excited to plan their wedding. Ted is best man and Lily is maid of honor, they all still couldn't believe how things changed in the last year and it all changed them for the better.


	13. Planning The Wedding

And, yes The Mother/Tracy will be introduced in the next chapter and it will be kind of like the show instead Ted and Tracy meet before B/R's wedding. B/R's wedding will be just like the show but without all the drama or second guessing of their love for each other which I will never buy because that was not who they are with each other and Robin is never mean when it comes to Barney so her (yes I'm still bitter with her attitude before marrying Barney but that has nothing to do with her) saying the things she did just didn't make any sense knowing that she knows who Barney is and loves him anyway and doesn't mock, judge or think badly about his motives when it comes to her.

Their love is real and they are never happy being apart. Enjoy this chapter, happy 10th anniversary to HIMYM.

* * *

It was supposed to be a small, intimate wedding with just the five of them but then after sometime the wedding became this big event that everyone had to attend. They didn't want to make a big fuss over them getting married but since this is the first time that not only their friends wanted to be there but once they told their respective families, they also wanted to be there and witness this really unexpected thing in the lives of Barney and Robin. They also thought of a beach wedding, they weren't sure where the location would be, if they were going to marry in a church or outside on the beach itself. Both, had become more closer with their families. Barney had just gotten to know his father and his family so he wanted to invite them. Robin's sister, step sister, step brother and he mother and her new boyfriend. Their friends also who weren't just the close five wanted to be there too.

They had both agreed to do bachelor/bachelorette parties but nothing too big, no strippers or gags, nothing to risky either. Instead, the gang and Barney and Robin had one big albeit small get-together, party for the newly engaged couple. The party of course had liquor, a theme, food of all kinds and games for both the bride and the groom. Marshall had provided the games by coming up with different things to do which included poker, video games, truth or dare, Marshgamon and for Robin, Lily had made up a game for her which she named it Robin's choice where she would chose between the invited guests to write down on a post-it (which is her option to use for this game). The party went on for hours, it was the last time Barney and Robin would get to do something fun, although they will always be the fun couple who fell in love because of all the fun they had together.

The party had ended around 1am, people had started to leave close to midnight already but Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney all stayed to clean up. The party was being held at Marshall and Lily's Long Island house which was the better choice of having it either at Barney's apartment or Ted's which is big enough but not enough to hold the many guests that did end up coming to the party. It was a long night but a fun night, the guests that were initially invited brought other people with them so they had more people at the party than were invited. But, everyone did have a nice fun time.

After the guests left and things quieted down. Lily and Marshall started to clean up while Ted went home. It was getting late, actually it was almost 2am when Ted decided to take the last train back to the city. And, Barney and Robin had wanted sometime alone, to themselves so they ended up going to the nearest beach. This beach also had a beach house, lighthouse and it was one of the cleanest beaches in Long Island. As they drove past to get to the beach, they saw a cute little church on the corner. At this point, they hadn't found anyone to marry them yet. They had thought about Sam, James's father to marrying them but they thought maybe it wouldn't be appropriate seeing that he's become family to Barney, even though Sam isn't Barney's real father he still thinks of him as a father figure in his life which is nice to have especially now when things in his life has changed so drastically since first meeting each other.

The church doors had been locked but there was a back door to the church that was unlocked so they went inside. The church was both small on the inside just like the outside, it was quaint, quiet and intimate like Barney and Robin had wanted for their wedding. There wasn't anyone around since it was almost 2 in the morning so they decided to walk around to see the rest of the church. They made sure to be as quiet as possible as they walked hand in hand through the small church.

"Wow, this is perfect. It's so perfect Barney just what we were looking for and wanting." Robin is beaming with a huge smile on her face this is the happiest she's ever been in her life and it feels like a dream that she never knew she wanted, until she met Barney.

"It really is." They are walking into the chapel and it's so small and cute like they thought it would be.

"I think we just found the place where we will be married. I love it and can't wait to marry you." Robin couldn't believe where her life is now. Just over a year ago she thought the only thing going good for her was her career, in a very slow pace that is. But, now she has her job which is where she always hoped it would go and she has Barney back after fighting and running from her feelings for years. She finally has the love of her life and is going to marry him. Her life has become something she never thought she would get to have but she is truly happy and completed in her life.

"Eight years ago, I never thought marriage or even commitment to someone was something I had to do. I thought I couldn't do a relationship because of the fears I had of being rejected but ever since I met you my life has changed. You made me believe in love, destiny all the crap that Ted had talked about since I met him. By being in my life and loving me like I shouldn't be loved gave me hope again in my life. I want to thank you for just being here, being with me, loving me as much as you do and for putting up with so much of my own crap through the years. I don't know how I got so lucky or how you actually love me but I love you for it." For the first time ever they are both in places in their lives where they are open, honest, true, and happier than ever before.

He takes her hands as they stand up at the alter looking in each others eyes beaming with all the hope and love that they have for one another at this very moment. At that very moment someone cleared their throat to get their attention because they were so eclipse in each other that they didn't know someone was standing watching them gaze at each other. It was like they're in their own little world and nothing else matters not even the minister standing there watching them.

"Oh, we're sorry we didn't even know you were there sir." Barney apologized for the both of them after a few minutes of not knowing he was there looking on at them look at each other.

"That's okay, you two looked really cute looking at each other while holding hands." The minister laughed and smiled at the loving couple in front of them still standing up at the alter.

"We just wanted to come in and see your church. We're about to get married and hadn't picked a location to have the wedding yet. We just love your church. We also don't have a minister to marry us either." Barney said as he held Robin's hand still in his smiling at the minister.

"Well, you came to the right place." The minister said extending his hand to shake Barney's then Robin's.

"Yeah, we also don't have a date either." Robin mentioned.

The three sat down in a pew discussing what Barney and Robin would like for their big day. The minister walked them through on how they wanted their ceremony to go, showed them the entire church from where they would get ready for the ceremony to the room where the guests would mingle before and after the ceremony. By the end of their discussion Barney and Robin also set a date.

"July 15th, we thought about two other dates but we wanted a summer wedding and I always dreamed of getting married in July." Robin always knew if she ever did get married it would be a summer wedding in July which Barney already knew about.

"Okay, so let me walk you through this one more time." The minister wanted to run down how the ceremony will go for them just to see if they wanted to make any changes.

"Nope, we love what we planned already. I don't see any problems to change, do you Robin?" Barney was sure that the ceremony is planned well, it was simple, very Barney and very Robin with a little touch of both of them. He didn't think anything needed to change it seemed all perfect in his eyes just like Robin.

"Nope, I don't what we have now is everything I dreamed about as a little girl." She is literally going back in time to that time when she had believed, still believed in finding the perfect guy for her but somewhere along the way she had stopped believing until Barney came into her life and changed her opinion back to the little girls who had hoped to someday find her prince charming.

Of course, their relationship was the charmingest, it was crazy to say the least but after everything they went through their love for each other was always there and it only got better after they realized how much they still did want to be together and still loved each other.

"Hey, babe… I think we just planned our wedding." They look at each other smiling brightly, happy that they finally finished planning their wedding, and planning it in just a half hours time.

"I think we did." Robin says kissing him for a minute before turning back to their minister.

"So, we agree everything is done there are no changes that need to be made with these plans." Barney told the minister.

"Okay, then it's set July 15th at 6 pm the ceremony will take place here in the church. I want to thank you for coming and picking this church to host your wedding." The minister, Charles Frances which is his name thanks the couple before Barney and Robin gets up to leave.

They had wanted to go to the beach, that was there destanation but ended up going to the church and planning their wedding. They didn't get to go to the beach as they wanted to but they did plan a really romantic wedding in only a half hour. They go back to Marshall and Lily's house which is where they were going to sleep for the night.

"Should we tell them tonight or wait till the morning?" Barney asked as they stepped out of the car to walk towards the house.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to hear Lily complaining about the fact that she didn't get to help plan the wedding or yelling at me for planning it without her. So, no we'll tell them tomorrow I'm happy right now I don't want anything ruining my mood." He agrees and they go inside the house.

The house was dark and quiet, it was almost 4 in the morning now so everyone is asleep which is good because neither of them wanted an awkward run in which only end up with Robin, Barney or both of them telling them that they planned their wedding without them. Barney and Robin go to the guest room quietly hoping nobody will hear them which nobody does. They go to bed happily resting in each others arms after long exhausting party and day they had. Luckily it's only going to be Sunday so they can sleep in a bit longer before leaving back to the city.


	14. The Morning After Bliss

This is probably my longest chapter yet but I wanted to explore somethings that I didn't think I would do before. This chapter introduces Tracy/The Mother, but first this is the morning after B/R planned their wedding so enjoy I think I love this chapter the most because of Tracy being in it.

* * *

The next day, it was about 9:30 which was a bit late to get up since Barney and Robin had to get to the train station to get back to the city. The night before had been one, if not the best nights of their lives. Meeting with the minister of that small but perfect church where they planned their wedding in only an hour. They didn't even get to go to the beach as planned but they didn't care because they actually planned their wedding and it wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. Of course, they would still need to plan the reception but that didn't matter at this moment. They had been woken up by some noise coming from down stairs, Barney had looked at the time and realized that they over slept.

"Hey, Robin looks like we're late to get to the train we wanted to take." He mentions that the train they wanted to take was at 10 which is in only 45 minutes but Robin simply didn't care she was still basking in the fact that she's happy. For the first time ever, her life is perfect and she just wanted to stay in bed with his arms protectively around her enjoying the embrace and the sun beaming through the windows.

"Oh." Robin says smiling as Barney showed her his cell phone with the time on it.

"We're late to get back home." He says, she still didn't seem to care about the time at all.

"Yeah, okay but I don't want to leave just yet can't we just stay here, in bed for a little bit longer?" She's so at peace right now, happy, glowing, basking in the morning light beaming through the windows. It was truly her time, she's at the happiest place in her life and any thoughts of rushing anything after rushing everything her entire life. She just wanted to lay her in his strong arms letting the sun light glow on her face. She really didn't care to get up anytime soon and so they didn't. Instead the laid they quiet, without saying anything or moving anymore than they wanted to. They stayed in the bed for another 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

'Hey, Robin it's me Lily. Are you up yet, you are going to be late for the train." Lily's at the door, it was now almost 9:40 so Lily was worried that Robin and Barney were going to miss the train they wanted to catch to get back to the city.

"Um, yeah we're up. We decided to take the eleven o'clock train. Sorry, we over slept." Robin answered back, opening the door to her friend.

"Oh, okay then… How did you sleep and when did you get back you seemed to be gone along time last night." Lily was a little worried for a while there that her friends were still sleeping and was going to miss their train.

"Very well. Best night of sleep in a while actually." Robin smiled as Lily entered the room.

"Actually, we have something to tell you. All of you in fact." Robin looked to Barney who was putting on his under shirt to put on his dress shirt afterwards. She hoped that he was ready to tell Lily about their new, news about their wedding. Barney nodded and smiled then Robin told Lily about their plans.

"We, have found a place to get married." Lily's face went from a happy good morning smile to a shocked frown of disappointment. Robin knew that Lily wouldn't take this well, she was right to be worried and wait till this morning to tell their friends.

"Really? I was hoping we would start planning this week though." Lily feels a little portrayed, a little disappointed and a bit annoyed that her best friend had started planning her wedding without her. To say that the maid of honor is mad is a bit of an understatement.

"Yeah, but last night we were walking towards the beach which is where we wanted to go but then we saw this little white church. We were curious about it so we went inside. We loved it right away, it was small, quaint, intimate, perfect place to get married. We instantly loved it, so the minister there had saw us up at the alter watching us kiss when he cleared his throat and introduced himself to us. We talked about us" she points at herself and to Barney who is now standing by her side partially dressed. "getting married and that we hadn't found a place to get married yet. One thing lead to another and before we knew it we planned out the entire ceremony." Robin was still beaming, happy that her and Barney made the right decision to plan the wedding. They weren't even thinking much about their friends reactions to this news but they knew that they would have wanted to at least help them plan.

"Wow, guys that's great I'm happy for you." Lily's still disappointed kind of sad that they didn't think of her to help them plan their wedding but nonetheless she is happy for her friends even though she's a bit mad at them.

Barney and Robin kissed as Lily left the room looking sad.

"I feel bad that we didn't think that Lily wanted to help us plan." Robin says as the broke apart from each others arms.

"I know, but she can always help us plan the reception. That part isn't much but we have it somewhat planned already since we're having it outside the church." Barney mentions, he does feel bad about this too but they were so blissfully happy last night that he wasn't really thinking about how his friends would feel about them planing their wedding without them.

"Yeah, she can do that." Robin tells him as she goes to the bathroom to get washed and dressed it was now 10 o'clock so they have an hour to go until they had to get to the train station.

"I'm sorry, we just planned the whole wedding and wasn't thinking about what you would think or say about it." After a few minutes of getting dressed and packed to leave to their train back to the city Robin and Barney came down stairs seeing Lily preparing breakfast for them all to eat. But, because of the short amount of time they had they couldn't sit and eat breakfast so Lily made them a goodie bag to go just in case they got hungry.

"That's okay, you two do look happy so I'm happy that you're happy it doesn't matter that you planned your wedding without me. It is your wedding, your day after all." Lily smiled, seriously she was happy for her friends and understands why they unexpectedly planned their wedding.

"Well, we are sorry so we talked about the wedding last night but we didn't plan much of the reception so if you want to you can help plan that and help with the invitations which are a lot since we are planning for 200 people at the wedding and maybe more at the reception." Lily looked like she was about to fall down as she turned around fast on her feet when Robin told her this.

Robin didn't forget about her after all that caused Lily to hug her best friend.

"Really?" Lily asked after the hug and Robin nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we will need your help and you are great at planning things. We just got lucky to find that church and its minister. We want you to help, as we both go back to work our time is going to become limited so if you don't mind you can help with that." Lily hugged her again saying thank you and that she will help plan the reception.

After some short time talking with Lily and Marshall, Barney and Robin said their goodbyes and left to catch their train. It was a short ride by cab to get to the train station so as they got their it looked like it was about to start raining so they took out their umbrellas just in case they needed them before the train comes.

"So, Lily's ecstatic about planning the reception she was so excited she hugged me twice." Robin said as they sat waiting for the train to come.

"I know, I saw her hugging you that second time. I'm glad she's going to help, she's great at that stuff." Barney had placed his hand on her leg and she placed her hand on top his hand smiling at each other still very happy over their wedding planning.

The train had been a few minutes late, as they sat waiting they noticed something that was talked about a little bit by Ted for a good time. It was a yellow umbrella, the one that Ted talked about taking from that club that one time on St. Patrick's Day a couple of years ago. Now, it's not usual to have that kind of color as an umbrella so at first neither Barney or Robin realized that umbrella was the umbrella that Ted was talking about for years.

"Hey, do you see that girl over there with the bright yellow umbrella?" Barney asked, he usually doesn't notice many things, sometimes anything but he remembered Ted going on and on about this umbrella. Robin remembers it too, she had to do a double take look to figure out what Barney was talking about but then she saw the girl with the yellow umbrella and realized that maybe that's the girl Ted was talking about and looking for all this time.

"Yeah, is that the girl Ted was talking about?" Robin asked not sure if that's really the girl, she can literally be anyone who has that color as an umbrella.

"I think she is, we should go talk to her. Ted's been looking for that umbrella for years now." Barney said, at this time the rain was coming down stronger and the train was taking its sweet time due to the rain so they got up from the bench and went over to the girl with the yellow umbrella.

"Hey, sometime ago my friend was at this party. A St. Patty's day party a couple of years ago, he had gotten caught in the rain and had gone back inside the club to get shelter as the rain went on, he found this umbrella, it was the same color as yours, took it back home with him and then suddenly lost it about a year ago. I was wondering if you're the person who left that umbrella because yours is the same color as that one your holding." Robin says, she didn't even stop herself from talking as the girl stared at her, this unknown person is talking to her and reminding her that she did lose it for sometime but then found it again in her apartment which is weird.

"Huh, interesting I had misplaced my umbrella," the girl says "but, it suddenly showed up at my apartment which is weird because I had realized it was in my apartment until recently. That's odd, so your friend did have my umbrella after all?" The young girl was shocked but is glad to know that she wasn't crazy in thinking she had had the umbrella in her apartment all this time.

"Yeah, he had it for sometime too but lost it again but he didn't know where he left/lost it. So, you're the girl he's been looking for all this time?" The girl looked at Robin blinking rapidly trying to understand what Robin was talking about.

"He's been looking for me?" The girl ask, looking oddly at the woman talking to her.

"Well, not really but he sort of thought it might belong to a woman since of the color of the umbrella. So, he had been trying to look for the person with the umbrella but never did. Wow, you much be that girl." Robin, knew that this is the girl Ted was going on about and was looking for this whole time.

There was some silence before Robin extended her hand to introduce herself but the train came by so they had to stop their conversation to board the train. On the train, the three sat together still talking about how weird it is that their worlds collided at a train platform no less. Robin really started to like this girl, Barney introduced himself since he didn't get to on the platform and soon enough they got to know each other. The girl, Tracy is her name started talking about her life, that she's still going to school, wanting to travel the world helping charities, she said she had went to that St. Patrick's Day party just to check it out but it wasn't her scene so she left early. The three new friends chatted until the train had reached Penn Station.

"So, where are you going?" Robin had made a new friend really quickly and she really likes her. Tracy's a really nice girl someone she can really be friends with, she doesn't have many female friends and it's nice to have another one in her life.

"I have a gig, I play bass in a band. They are playing tomorrow night downtown." Tracy said saying goodbye to Robin then Barney.

"You guys could come if you want to. Here's the place." Tracy gave them a card with her name, phone number and the place she's performing on it to Robin.

"Oh, cool we will be there." Robin says smiling at her new friend.

"Oh, before you go does your band take requests?" Robin asked wanting, hoping that maybe she can play at her wedding reception.

"Yeah, why?" Tracy replied wondering why Robin is asking this question.

"We, Barney and I are getting married in July and I thought maybe you and your band can play at the wedding." She hoped that Tracy would say yes because she really wanted a band for her wedding.

"Um, sure I have to talk to the others in the band but I would love to play at your wedding." Tracy smiled then hugged her new friend before walking towards the exit of the station.

"Well, that was pretty awesome." Barney and Robin said in unison looking at each other.

"She's a really nice, cool girl I like her already." Barney said before kissing his fiance.

It's still a little weird that he has a fiance, a fiance it still makes him shake his head to see if he's still living or in a dream. A wonderful, awesome, perfect, amazing dream but he loves this feeling having Robin as his fiance and soon his wife. Barney and Robin left the train station and caught a cab. The rain had stopped so no umbrellas necessary. They hopped in the cab and went home, unpacked their things and just rested for the rest of the day. They go out to dinner that evening to celebrate their engagement and their wedding some more.


	15. Planning The Reception

Next chapter is going to move ahead to the wedding so it will be three month which is explained in this chapter.

* * *

They are standing outside the club that their new friend Tracy is playing at this night. After giving it some thought, Barney and Robin decided to go see Tracy's band play to get a feel on what type of music they play. Turns out, the music was exactly what both like and the band really sounds great live. Tracy is the main singer of the group, she plays bass but also the ukulele and piano which she doesn't use for the band. Barney and Robin listened to the band play for an hour and after the three new friends sat down and talked.

"Wow, you guys are really good." Robin says hugging Tracy before sitting down in a booth.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked the set." Tracy says smiling thanking her two new friends and fans of her band.

"Yeah, we really liked the set. The songs are perfect for our wedding, your sound is really good too and we have decided that we would love for you and your band to play at our wedding." Barney and Robin had discussed a play list to go with whoever played at the wedding. They had both wanted a band because they wanted live music instead of pre-recorded music by a DJ/ They think that this band is perfect for their wedding and it's exactly the music they both like. The night before, they had talked about the music and hoped that Tracy's band will play for them.

"Thanks, I have talked to the band and they agreed to play the only thing we need is the date." Both Barney and Robin smiled from ear to ear excited that Tracy and her band will be their wedding band.

"Great, the date is July 13th. The ceremony starts at 6 and after is the reception." Robin wrote down the place the wedding was taking place at, the date, time and gave it to Tracy.

"We're so happy that you can play our wedding it's nice to know someone who has a similar taste in music as we do. I'm glad that we met." Robin says, she's so happy that not only does she get to have her dream wedding with the guys of her dreams but their reception is going to be epic with great music being played.

"Well, I'm glad we can play too this is our first wedding so thanks for thinking of us to play at your wedding we are honored." Tracy smiled happy to make new friends and book the first wedding for her band. "So, look, I got to get back to do another set with the band. If you like you can stay we have new music that will be played." Tracy said goodbye to her new friends and went back to the stage with the band.

"It was nice to see you guys, thanks for coming." She says leaving.

Barney and Robin stayed for a little bit longer before leaving. The next day is going to be busy for them, they had work then met up with Lily to discuss reception plans. Lily had been so excited about planning the reception that she stayed up late coming up with ideas for it. At 7pm that night Lily and Robin met at Maclaren's to start these plans but already when Robin arrived, Lily was already half way through planning the reception.

"Now, all we need is a band and a caterer." Lily said, excited showing Robin her big binder full of pictures and many things for the reception.

"I, Barney and I have a band already. They are fantastic and we saw them live last night." Robin started to go on and on about the band playing at her wedding which didn't exactly make Lily happy about her picking a band without her.

"Oh, really so what band is it?" Lily asked kind of sad and disappointed in her friend for keeping this from her.

"They are amazing, just wonderful live and we saw them last night. We had met this girl the day we came back from your house to the city on the train platform. She was going into the city for a gig her band was doing so we, Barney and I talked to her and she told us about her band. She's a really nice, cool, fun girl and we liked her instantly. Also, remember the story about Ted's yellow umbrella?" Robin, and the gang knew about the story of the yellow umbrella Ted found at the St. Patrick's Day party he went on and on about that party and the umbrella for months and then he lost the umbrella and stopped talking about it all together.

"Yeah, I remember why?" Still made Lily tried to let this slide to let Robin tell her about this umbrella.

"Well, she is the girl who lost the umbrella. Ted didn't know who the umbrella belonged to but we now know that the girl who's playing at the wedding is also the girl who lost the umbrella." Robin is still excited about Tracy and her band playing at her wedding but also making a new friend which Lily didn't like either.

"Oh, she seems great so now we only need a caterer." Lily isn't exactly happy about this, the way Robin talks about this girl it's like she's already replacing her as her best friend. She hates the idea of that but goes on to discuss caterers.

"Yes, tomorrow we are going to a couple of catering places to taste some food and then we're going to a bakery to taste some cakes. We can discuss and figure that out tomorrow." Robin says, she's exhausted and wants to go home to rest and see Barney who had to work late that's why it was only Robin who met with Lily this evening.

"Well, I have to go but we can meet here." Robin gives Lily the address of the first caterer she was going to tomorrow and Lily took it and placed it in her binder.

"Okay, see you tomorrow say hi to Barney for me." Lily waves her hand bye to Robin and Robin leaves catching a cab back to the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home." Robin hoped that Barney would be home when she got there luckily he was there sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." He said pausing the TV.

"So, how was your day?" Robin goes over to the couch kisses Barney hello then sits beside him putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Good, lots of paper work and a meeting with North Korea but same ole same ole." Barney had came home only an hour earlier knowing that he couldn't meet with Robin to discuss the reception plans he decided to just go straight home to wait for Robin to come home from meeting with Lily.

"How did the reception planning go?" Barney asked hoping they got somethings done before they meet with the caterers tomorrow.

"Good, we discussed colors, decorations, things for the tables and for the guests. Lily is going to meet us tomorrow at Brooks." Although Lily's a little mad at her for planning the music without her she still agreed to meet them at the first caterers to help pick out the food for the wedding.

"Great, so in three months we are going to be legen… wait for it. Married."

"Legenmarried." Robin says in unision smiling and kissing each other.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married. Us, the two most unlikely people in the world are actually getting married in three months." They both can't believe it, they really have come so far from where they were when they first met.

"I know, it's crazy but I'm so happy to marry you Barney this is the happiest time of my life. You have made me extremely happy and we're going to have an amazing/awesome life together." Robin feels it, for the first time in her life she knows now that this is forever. This is what she wants, there is no more running scared from her love for Barney she obviously could never stop loving him. It has been so confusing but if she never met him she would've never believed in love.

"Let's go to bed, I've missed you all day." Barney extends a hand and she takes it, he lifts her up from the couch dragging her to the bedroom.


End file.
